Link training is a technique used in high speed serializer-deserializer (SerDes) communication and is part of the Ethernet Standard (e.g., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3) specifications. Link training provides a protocol for a device to communicate over a point-to-point link, using in-band information, to a remote link partner (LP) to jointly improve the bit-error rate (BER) over the link and/or interference on adjacent channels caused by the link. Existing link training solutions perform link training only once, during startup or initialization of the link, because the mechanics of these solutions would interfere with user data. As a result, existing link training solutions are limited in their applications.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digits) in the corresponding reference number.